Boobs, Bondage, and Bo
by gardenhead904
Summary: It's their 3 month anniversary and Lauren wants to do something special... Just some Doccubus fun, takes place sometime during Season 3. Enjoy!


**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing. All characters belong to Prodigy Pictures; I am only borrowing them for my own amusement.

**WARNING:** The following contains scenes of bondage, S&M, and general pervy-ness. If that's not your thing, give it a pass.

**A/N:** _There is no set timeline for this other than early to mid-season 3. Shout out to my homies Spcecadet and Happysmurf for both their um, encouragement, and assistance with this story._

Lauren passed by the entrance three, no four, times before finally gaining the courage to go inside. She didn't understand why she was so embarrassed about it. The place was a perfectly respectable establishment specializing in uh, adult novelty items. And it wasn't like it was some seedy back room place; it was on a main road with a prominent billboard which totally counted. There was nothing to be embarrassed about, she was a normal 32 year old woman with a perfectly healthy sexual appetite in a committed relationship. Plus she was a doctor, talking to people about sex was something she did on a daily basis. OK, so her patients were a little different then the average Joe's the majority of her counterparts treated, but still the basic reproductive equipment was essentially the same. Gestational did cycles vary by species; for example cabbit fae reproduced at an alarming rate and the pregnancy only lasted about six weeks whereas succubae, like her girlfriend, were similar to humans with the typical nine month gestation and 28 day menstrual cycles.

Lauren paused just inside the door, what the hell was she thinking? This place sold dildos and nipple clamps; she needed to get her head out of the scientific gutter and focus. This was supposed to be a surprise treat for Bo; she didn't need to be thinking about their nether regions as "organs of generation", they were poontangs and she was going to get some tonight. It was their three month anniversary, not that she expected Bo to remember or even be aware of it. But still, it had taken them a lot to get to this point and she had wanted to celebrate by doing something different. With Bo being a succubus, it was obvious where her mind went. It's not like Lauren couldn't be spontaneous and it's not like she hadn't been in a sex shop before, but well those times either Nadia or someone else had been with her. No matter, Lauren trusted Bo and was ready to take the next step with her in exploring their boundaries. She just needed to stop being such a geek; it's not like that minimum wage girl with the bored expression filing her nails behind the counter was going to judge her purchases or think she was some kind of pervert. Hell the girl probably saw people buy stuff way kinkier than what Lauren was going to walk out of here with. Lauren took a deep breath and forced her feet to move picking up one of the hand carry baskets that sat neatly stacked next to the door. Thankfully the place appeared pretty empty, so just get what she came for and get out, easy peas-y.

She initially headed for the lingerie section then decided against it. Bo would literally just tear it off of her anyway, it was best to just go with some lacy panties and a matching bra or a satin robe. Bo was completely unabashed when it came to sex and nudity. She preferred to be naked in the confines of her bedroom and it was understood that Lauren was to follow suit. Not that Lauren minded complying with that particular rule, it did take some getting used to after being on her own for so long, but Bo never made her feel anything less than beautiful. Naked skin hmm… Lauren made a bee-line to the novelty section and picked up a box of edible body pant, just for fun, dropping it into her basket.

Next she hit up the porn aisle, nothing like a little visual aid to get the juices flowing so to speak. Neither she nor Bo really had much of a problem in that department, but it couldn't hurt for something different. The trouble was deciding on theme, normally she would have just gone straight for the lesbian porn, but then she remembered that Bo was bisexual and her own aversion to long fingernails that seemed to permeate that genre's actresses. So she took a quick swing through the "everything anal" section, as that was her personal preference, before deciding on something called "Super Squirter's 3". She hadn't seen 1 or 2, but she figured that she would still be able to follow the uh, plot. At this point she and Bo had ruined a number of towels and had taken to using puppy pads, so this movie seemed appropriate. And judging by the stills on the back of the box, it had a variety of sexual encounters, including a couple of threesomes and some girl on girl.

After placing the movie in her basket she moved on to the accoutrement section. Lauren had to admit she was impressed with the selection; an entire wall filled with dildos, vibrators, strap-ons, and butt-plugs as far as the eye could see. The doctor had always enjoyed using toys; it kept things interesting and often added some spice to the experience. Lauren opted for a medium sized plug, tuxedo black, for those formal occasions. Then she decided to pick up the more expensive three-in-one strap-on with the small, medium, and large phallus attachments. Lauren tested the circumference on the ones strapped to the hanging mannequin thighs. She figured that the smaller phallus would be optimum for anal sex, the medium or the large would both be good for her vaginally depending on if she was in a mood to be stretched or not. Luckily this particular harness could be fitted with an extra large version that was sold separately. The bulbous monstrosity was a bit much for her, but she decided to pick it up for Bo, just in case.

With toys comes the necessity for lubricant and this place was fully stocked. There was an island in the center of the store complete with a revolving tower. Lauren was a bit overwhelmed by the number of choices at her disposal. She ended up just grabbing two bottles of the warming liquid, one flavored, one not, from the only brand she recognized and moved on. Feeling adventurous, she made a final stop for some nipple clamps, sex candles, and an all inclusive bondage set containing; four padded cuffs, a blind fold, ball gag, paddle, and a cat 'o nine tails whip. Taking one last glance around to make sure she had everything she needed, she was ready to check out. To her credit, the clerk made a valiant attempt not to yawn when Lauren placed her items on the counter. "Will that be all for you today ma'am?"

Lauren had been so focused on getting her "supplies" that she apparently had forgotten how to speak. She cleared her suddenly dry throat and croaked out, "Uh, yes I think so." The girl quirked an eyebrow at her and she could feel herself starting to sweat. For some reason this particular shopping experience reminded her of the first time she had to buy tampons; her mother had usually just bought them along with the groceries. They were always there under the sink like magic when Lauren needed them and then one time her mother had been out of town and of course Lauren got her period. It was funny to her now; she had been such a dork about it. They were just tampons, but at 15 it had felt like walking through the store naked. However, Lauren was resolved, she made it through that, she would get through this and someday she would laugh at it.

The girl was nonplussed about her items, mindlessly ringing them up until she came to the two bottles of lubricant. She casually held up the strawberry flavored one, "Have you ever used this kind before?"

"Um, excuse me?" Lauren cringed internally, so much for getting out of here easily.

The girl continued on as if this was the most natural conversation to be having with a complete stranger on Friday afternoon, "This lube is fine for anal sex, but if you are planning on using it with the toys in your vag you might end up with an infection." She exited from behind the counter and walked over to the giant lube tower grabbing two bottles then returning. She set the bottles on the counter and motioned for Lauren to pick them up. Lauren glanced at the labels; different brand yes, but both warming liquid, one flavored one not. She looked at the girl questioningly. "These two are water based, much gentler. Oh and here," she reached over to the shelf on her left, "you might want to purchase some toy cleaner. This stuff won't cause them to discolor. I use it on mine all the time, but I recommend that you add a little antibacterial soap with it, the foaming kind."

"Um, thanks." Lauren accepted the items without argument then quickly swiping her card to hurry up the transaction.

"Would you like to be added to our mailing list?"

Oh what fresh hell was this? She just wanted to get out of here and go home to turn her bedroom into a sex dungeon, was that to much to ask? "No I uh, don't shop here that often."

"If you sign up today you get 10% off your purchase." The girl already had the form in her hand before even asking the question.

"That's fine." Lauren maintained an even tone; she understood the kid was just doing her job, but come on already.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Lauren flashed her most polite and professional smile. Thankfully the girl took the hint and backed off, replacing the form in the pile.

"OK, well here you go," the girl handed Lauren her receipt and bag. "Have a nice day ma'am."

"Uh yeah, you too," Lauren quickly turned and hot footed it the hell out of the store and back into the precious, precious daylight.

* * *

Lauren was meticulous in her preparations; she wanted everything to be perfect. The idea was to turn her bedroom into a makeshift laboratory, however the only science she had in mind involved Bo being strapped to the bed while she tested out how many licks it took to get to the center of Bo's Tootsie Pop. Lauren paused; hmm... her shtick needed work. That was OK, she had a little time to perfect her mad scientist role play before Bo arrived and if all else failed she could try out her awesome nitrates joke on her.

She looked around at her set-up; giant red sex candle as a stand in for a Bunsen burner, full ice cube tray in her mini-fridge, bondage ties on her headboard and footboard, all of the "toys" arranged neatly by size and color on her dresser, it all looked good. Now for the final touch; the doctor stripped off all of her clothing and stood before her mirror. She decided it was time to put those college art classes to good use as she used the flavored body paint to draw a message for Bo across her breasts. She grinned wickedly in anticipation as she pictured herself trying to maintain her focus explaining in full detail what it meant while Bo licked it off her. Lauren waited for it to dry before covering it up with a crisp lab coat and she added a pair of goggles to complete the look.

"Lauren!?"

Lauren glanced at her wall clock; Bo was early, very unusual for the succubus. No matter, the doctor was well prepared as she called out to her girlfriend, "Up here!" Lauren smiled as she heard Bo ascending the stairs. Ah to the spider comes the fly, let the games begin. Her awkwardness from the sex shop had been erased, if there was one area Lauren never lacked for confidence it was in the bedroom. Part of that had to do with being a doctor, she knew the body well and was extremely good with her hands. The other stemmed from her unquenchable thirst for knowledge and her naturally inquisitive nature. She loved trying new things and committing to memory which ones garnered the greatest reaction from her lover. In many ways tonight's exorcise in role-play would be an extension of that so in essence the laboratory motif was a good choice. It was all one long, hopefully very long, science experiment.

"Hey babe where did you want to go tonight because I am starv-" Bo crashed through the door breaking off mid sentence and stopping dead in her tracks while her brain caught up to the sight before her, "-ing. Uh wow, what is all of this?" Bo took in the room, taking a much longer time than necessary to gaze at Lauren. The doctor catalogued the reaction; _Subject response to visual stimuli – positive. _Lauren had positioned herself as the centerpiece so Bo would naturally be drawn to her, yet the trademark blazing blue irises gave it away that this went far beyond mere staging.

Lauren instantly collected herself and donned her most professional mask. "Welcome I am Dr. Lewis," she motioned towards the bed, "please have a seat." Bo grinned wickedly as she complied with the doctor's orders. Lauren spoke as if she were dictating into a microphone, "Subject is a 30 year old female and today we will be gaging her responses to visual, auditory, and tactile stimulus."

Bo leaned back and licked her lips, clearly liking where this was going, "So tell me doctor, how, do you want me?"

Lauren's resolve momentarily broke, the expression of pure sex in her lover's voice causing her to falter. She took a deep breath to steady herself, "I would have to ask you to strip down completely and position yourself supine, lengthwise on the bed."

"As you wish, doctor," Bo rose and demurely turned her back while she undressed, taking special care to tease Lauren back by covering her breasts and nether region. She laid down slowly, agonizingly slowly, and positioned herself back on the pillows. She was mindful to place the puppy pad Lauren had already laid out beneath her ass and spreading her legs ever so slightly, "Do with me as you will, _doctor_."

Just the way she said it sent chills down Lauren's spine. She shook it off and went about fastening Bo's limbs to ties, "Let me know if it is too tight." Bo nodded, flashing Lauren an evil grin, ooh this was going to be fun. Once Bo was secure Lauren set about beginning the first experiment, breaking character briefly to make certain Bo was OK with everything, "Bo, I know we have talked about 'experimenting', but I didn't specifically discuss this with you beforehand, as it would have ruined the surprise, so if at anytime you want to stop or this becomes uncomfortable for you let me know, OK?"

Bo smiled reassuringly, the woman had definitely been surprised, but did not seem at all interested in backing down, "Thank you for saying that, now will you please get going with whatever you have planned, I'm frickin' dying over here!"

Lauren returned to her professional façade, reaching into the pocket of her lab coat, she produced the blindfold that had come in the bondage kit. She placed the material over Bo's eyes, adjusting the strap for comfort. Satisfied to its effectiveness, the doctor began, "The first experiment will test your body's response to cold." Without saying another word Lauren retrieved the ice tray from her mini fridge, carefully extracting a cube. She gave her subject no warning as she pressed the ice against her skin, dragging it slowly down her torso. Lauren observed the way Bo tensed, and the way her pink nipples instantly hardened. Her own response was to be expected; wetness pooling between her thighs, dry mouth, insatiable urge to devour the body in front of her. It was almost too much. Lauren couldn't resist, taking one nipple in her mouth and teasing it with her tongue. She forcibly removed herself the second Bo began to moan. Lauren held the rapidly melting ice over said nipple, allowing it to dribble down on her skin. Bo reared up snapping the wrist restraints easily as she growled. Perhaps teasing a succubus is a bad idea.

Bo caught herself, face turning instantly apologetic, "Shit, uh oops."

"Well that didn't take long," Lauren couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips as she watched her blind folded lover holding her arms up. "It is my fault; I should have known that an ordinary bondage kit would be no match for my big, tough succubus." Lauren went over to her closet and retrieved a shoe box from the top shelf. "I was hoping to save these for another time, oh well." The doctor went about removing the ties from Bo's wrists replacing them with the unmistakable cold steel of handcuffs. These weren't the cute ones you can buy in a store; oh no, they were real police issue courtesy of a certain former detective and current acting leader of the Light Fae. Thankfully he hadn't asked any questions, only smirked a bit when she had asked for them. Lauren snapped the other ends on to her headboard and was ready to continue, "Let's try this again. Oh and Bo, please make an attempt to control your legs, these are the only cuffs I have." Bo replied with another growl, so far this was going about how Lauren had expected. No matter, the show must go on as they say.

The doctor returned to her experiment grabbing a fresh cube from the tray. She decided perhaps it was best to speed up the process a bit in the hope that Bo didn't end up destroying her headboard. Lauren reveled in Bo's reactions as one cube turned in to several winding up as melted blobs on the puppy pad beneath her. "Subject response to cold stimuli – unusually aggressive." Lauren smiled to herself, _doctor's response to glistening girlfriend – fucking horny_. Bo was beginning to shiver a little from the cold water on her skin so Lauren grabbed the burning candle from her dresser, "The second part of the experiment will test the subject's response to heat when introduced to extreme cold." Bo licked her lips in anticipation and Lauren didn't disappoint. Tipping the candle slightly, she let a few drops land on Bo's breastbone.

"Oh fuck!" Bo hissed out between clenched teeth.

"Language Miss Dennis," Lauren chastised. She let a few more droplets fall watching Bo's reaction with pure delight. The doctor knew the various stages of arousal and it appeared her girlfriend had already skipped to the end. Lauren's ache was amplified by the glistening core the succubus revealed every time she spread her legs. Bo was soaked and ready, but as much as she wanted bury her face between them she was determined to make this last. It was everything Lauren had wanted and more. Bo was going crazy and the doctor had all the control. Lauren could just walk out and leave her like this and there would be nothing the poor, little succubus could do about it. Not like that was a real concern because God Bo looked fucking amazing; Lauren almost came just by looking at her. She felt like she could do this all night, and was not even trying to hold back her smile as she dribbled more wax on her. Bo writhed and wriggled to no avail; she was effectively captured and swearing up a storm each time the hot wax reached her skin. "Subject response to heat – excessive use of course language."

Lauren observed the handcuffs were digging angry grooves into Bo's skin and as much as it was turning her on, she decided it was time for the final phase of the experiment. She blew out the candle, placing it back on the dresser and trading it out for the cat 'o nine tails whip. "I shall now test the subject's pain tolerance on sensitive skin."

Bo dropped her head back groaning loudly, "You can't be serious, I need to cum."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Fuck no!" Bo shook her head vigorously, letting Lauren know that she was enjoying the sweet torture, "but God babe you are killing me here."

"That's Dr. Lewis, not 'babe'," Lauren cracked the whip directly on her abdomen, she did not appreciate being disrespected in such an impervious manner. Bo recanted her misstep with an apology, not that it was enough as Lauren whipped her again, just to make sure she got the message. The doctor decided to go for the extra umpf and attach the nipple clamps. Bo had been a very naughty girl and Lauren took her time punishing her impudence. With each strike Lauren felt her body becoming more and more aroused. Bo's skin dared to mock her by letting the marks fade to quickly. Lauren struck again and again until finally the succubus cried out begging her for release. Lauren relented cupping Bo's sex she gave it a squeeze nearly cumming herself at the amount of moisture seeping through her fingers. She was not ready to let Bo free, releasing her hold; she used just the tip of her index finger against her clit to bring Bo over the edge. It wasn't enough, that much she could tell. Her lover was like a volcano needing to erupt and all that had come out was a puff of steam. "Subject response to pain - begging to cum."

"Lauren, please!"

Bo's strangled cries had not fallen on deaf ears. Torturing her was fun, but it would be excessively cruel to continue without giving her something. Lauren abandoned the science project to focus on the desperate needs of her lover, "Tell me what you want Bo."

"Your mouth, your fingers, I don't care which. Just please don't tease me anymore, I can't take it!"

Lauren grinned, oh how the mighty had fallen, the succubus was begging for the lowly human to ease her ache. She kneeled beside Bo on the bed, "Hmm… when you put it that way, maybe." Bo snarled something inaudible at her eliciting another chuckle from the doctor. "So impatient," she traced one finger down the length of her sex causing Bo to gasp, "so responsive." Lauren slid two fingers easily inside her slick core. Still she couldn't resist dragging the pain out just a little bit longer as she pumped idly letting the heal of her hand make contact with Bo's clit every third time. It didn't take long before she could feel her lover tighten; the doctor took her cue smiling as she extracted herself. She took her time, moaning loudly as she sampled each finger. "Mmm… you taste so good." It was true, Bo tasted amazing; a heady mix of flavors unique to her and Lauren could never get enough.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me!" Bo's body was betraying her, she couldn't hold out much longer and Lauren knew she needed to end the dance, for real this time. She straddled her lover placing a hungry kiss against her lips, reveling in the way Bo moaned as she tasted herself on Lauren's tongue.

Lauren skipped kissing her way down Bo's body that would just be plain mean at this point, settling between her legs. She offered no pretense as she dove in with wild abandon. Bo's thighs instinctively clenched, offering no resistance to the maddening tongue, as they were held open wide by the restraints. Not surprisingly in a burst of strength those too were destroyed by her thrashing lover. Lauren never minded, placing an arm across Bo's hips to hold her steady. Juices coated the doctor's face and screams filled the air as a violent orgasm ripped through her lover's body. Lauren didn't relinquish her hold, sucking Bo's clit into her mouth licking furiously until she begged her to stop.

Lauren abandoned her lover to the bed, taking a moment to wipe her mouth on the edge of the now, almost completely saturated, puppy pad. She observed the body in front of her as the succubus came down from her high, trembling and quaking. Lauren could honestly say she had never seen something so beautiful as Bo in her afterglow. It gave her pause just long enough to appreciate her before deciding on her next course of action. As hot as it was to hear Bo scream her name, she had bought the ball gag for a reason. The thought of listening to Bo struggle against it when she came, aching to speak or scream, but not being able to do so sent another flood of wetness to Lauren's sopping thighs.

"Are you ready for more?" Struggling to form words, Bo responded by nodding several times. "Good. So now comes the all important question; large or extra large?" To emphasize her, uh point, Lauren allowed Bo to feel the circumference of each phallus in her hand.

"Extra large."

"Good choice." Lauren softly kissed Bo once before roughly shoving the ball gag over her head and into her mouth. The doctor carefully removed the nipple clamps and the remainder of the ankle restraints, returning them to the dresser. She decided to keep her lab coat and goggles on for a new experience, lifting the coat up while she fastened on the harness. She gave her hips a good wiggle to ensure it was secure. Satisfied, she approached the form of her lover, "I want you to enjoy the full view." The blindfold was removed and after a few blinks to adjust to the light, Bo's eyes shone a brilliant blue as she took everything in. Unable to do more than growl, Bo began thrashing wildly, spreading her legs as wide as they would go. Lauren traced her fingers lightly down her body, and then stepped away from the bed to obvious protest.

Lauren turned her back to the succubus, ignoring the stream of muffled curses being hurled at her; _all in good time my pet_. The doctor practically purred in anticipation, she had been dreaming about fucking Bo like this for months. Like an eager child on Christmas Eve, she quickly attached the phallus, carelessly dousing the member in warming lubricant. They could use the flavored stuff later, right now all that mattered was being deep inside Bo. Lauren returned to the bed, making sure to spread the liquid evenly over it with her hand wiping off the excess on Bo's sex. The succubus was soaked, but proper lubricant was essential with toys as a build up of friction could cause the skin to become irritated. Lauren set the bottle down next to them, just in case they needed to reapply, and began.

Lauren positioned herself on her knees between Bo's thighs. She teased Bo's opening, first with her fingers then with the head of the phallus, just sliding the tip in and out. This earned her another muffled cry in protest from her succubus. Lauren was in love with the reaction she was getting, driving her lover half insane, having all of the power; mmm… it was a heady experience. However the skills in control she had perfected over the years were about to run out. She adjusted Bo's hips before entering her fully. The succubus's eyes clenched shut and her head flopped to one side at the intrusion. Lauren knew that with the size of the thing Bo would need a minute or two to get used to it. It was pure torture as she used the last of her patience waiting for the go ahead; she needed to cum too dammit! Finally Bo lifted her head, looked her directly in the eyes and nodded "yes". That was all Lauren needed, she began her movements; slowly at first then increasing in speed as the muscles relaxed. The warming lubricant pooled between them causing Lauren to moan loudly. The feeling of the cool lab coat scraping against her sweaty skin was an interesting sensation; the barrier it created between their flesh added a teasing, not quite there, quality to the exchange. Lauren was tempted to loose the goggles, but the way Bo was looking at her and the way they at least kept some of the hair out her face, they could stay.

Lauren could tell it would be soon for both of them. Bo was losing the race, biting down on the gag as she tried to hold out. Her entire body became rigid as she pulled taught against the cuffs clasping her legs tightly around the doctor's body. Lauren felt the explosion before she heard it; the warm fluid of Bo's climax coating her thighs. The doctor followed suit, crying out as she came hard against her, collapsing forward in a sweaty heap.

It took longer than she expected to recover, clearly this exorcise in torture had affected them both. Lauren placed soft kisses against her neck as she extracted herself slowly, wincing slightly at Bo's painful whimper. Taking one look at the mess they had made, Lauren said a silent thank you to the creator of puppy pads, otherwise she would be buying a new mattress 'cause this thing'd be toast. Then, as much as she hated to do it, she grabbed the key from the nightstand and released Bo from her bonds.

Bo sat up, flexing her wrists a few times, using her hands in a veiled attempt to rub away the marks made from the cuffs. She removed the ball gag herself, quirking an eyebrow at the doctor's sad expression, "Don't look so disappointed, geez."

Lauren had been caught, but she recovered quickly, "It's not that, look at your wrists."

Bo shrugged, "they'll heal."

"I know that, it's just maybe I got a little carried away." She wasn't sorry, but those marks did look rather painful. Typically Lauren chose to ignore the awkward moment by busying herself with clean-up. Keeping the lab coat on, she unfastened the harness from her hips and placed it on the dresser with the phallus still attached. The member stood at attention making the other toys feel inferior in its presence. Seeing the remnants of their love making shimmering over the length of it Lauren fought the urge to take it in her mouth, knowing that from experience that whatever pleasure she would gain from sampling their combined essences would be negated by the taste of rubber and lube.

"Lauren, what the hell!?"

Startled, Lauren snapped out of her thoughts and turned her attention towards the sound. Bo emerged from the adjoining bathroom, when had she gone in there, with a shocked look on her face. "What's wrong?" Bo motioned to her chest and it all became clear. Although most of the wax had flaked off on to her lab coat, the seared impression was clearly visible on the creamy skin; "L L" for Lauren Lewis. She had marked her; not necessarily intentional, but she could hardly deny its implications. "Oh that, sorry."

Bo feigned indignity, "So that's how it's going to be huh? You think you can claim me?" Lauren's laughter did nothing to quell the beast as the succubus rushed her, picking her up and literally tossing her onto the bed. Bo straddled her, using her strong thighs to hold her in place, "I want to see what you are hiding under your lab coat doctor." Bo easily pulled the buttons loose, exposing Lauren's torso, "My, my, what do we have here?"

Lauren glanced down; she could see that the message was a bit smeared, but still legible. She had a speech planned for the big reveal, but sometimes less is more, "For being such a good subject, the institute wanted to ensure that you shall be compensated for your time."

"Oh will I?"

"Yes the institute is low on funds so I hope you don't mind if you are paid for your time with food."

Bo quirked an eyebrow, "That depends, what do you have to eat?"

Lauren lowered her voice to the most seductive of tones she could muster, "Me."

No further invitation was required as Bo lowered her head, using her velvet tongue to sample the fruits, "Mmm... cherry flavored."

"It's your favorite, right?"

"Second only to you."

Lauren giggled, "That's a pretty cheesy come-on for a succubus."

"After all this tonight, you expect me to still have game?"

"Clearly I overestimated your sexual prowess." Lauren stroked her fingers up and down the length of Bo's back. They felt so good together; she hoped it would always be like this.

"Clearly," Bo dipped her head for a few more licks before popping back up to ask the obvious, "What does it mean?"

"F = Gm1m2/r2 is Newton's law of universal gravitation."

"And for those of us who don't speak nerd..."

"OK well F is the force between the masses." Lauren felt her inner professor rise to the surface; Bo had always loved it when she geeked out and tonight was proving to be no exception. "G is the gravitational constant or the force of attraction between two bodies."

"Mmm… like this?" Bo ground her pelvis against Lauren's center, eliciting groans from the doctor.

"Yes, just like that," Lauren was struggling to maintain her composure, the heat between their slippery bodies was almost overwhelming. "Now m1 is the first mass, m2 is the second and r2 is the-" The lecture was cut off by a loud moan escaping her lips as Bo dragged her tongue over the F, "is the distance between the centers of the mass." Lauren dug her fingers into Bo's ass, ensuring not a millimeter of space existed between them, "An important thing to note is that the closer the bodies are to one another the stronger the attraction."

"I like the sound of that." Bo emphasized her point sliding her body up the doctor's. Lauren was lost to the sensation as Bo caught her mouth in a heated kiss and just like that they began again.

* * *

Eventually their give and take had worn the doctor out. Judging by the little baby snores coming from her succubus; Bo had enjoyed it as well. Lauren replayed some of the highlights in her head, the sex had been phenomenal, but her favorite part had been in the after, when they held each other and talked. It was nothing heavy, just discussing the night's activities. She was a little disappointed that they hadn't gotten to see that movie, oh well maybe next time. They had pushed some boundaries in their relationship tonight and this new level of intimacy suited them well as she looked forward to many more nights like this in the future. As Lauren felt sleep overtake her, she smiled wistfully as she curled her body against her lover; it had been a damn good night.


End file.
